


Non omnis moriar

by LucyferWinchester



Series: The fault in our Heaven [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is kinda nice, Dean is a dick, Graceless!Lucifer, Human!Lucifer, M/M, Sammy is a drama queen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyferWinchester/pseuds/LucyferWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyfer traci swoją łaskę i zamieszkuje z Winchesterami w bunkrze. Po wielu radosnych chwilach z braćmi poznaje również minusy człowieczeństwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non omnis moriar

Kiedy straciłem swoją łaskę byłem zły. Mój gniew był nie do opisania w słowach, które znali ludzie. Nie jestem nawet pewien czy znalazłoby się słowo w języku enochiańskim by opisać jak bardzo wtedy wzrosła moja nienawiść do ludzkości. Jednak z czasem mi to przechodziło. Nawet szybciej niż za czasów, gdy byłem w klatce. A to dlatego, że szybko, bo prawie od początku mojego człowieczeństwa, spędzałem czas z Samem i Deanem. W większości jednak z Samem, a przy nim nie potrafiłem się zbyt długo złościć. Może nie było to wtedy dla mnie aż tak oczywiste, ale byłem już w nim głęboko zakochany. Spędzaliśmy czas na polowaniach i na uczeniu mnie o ludzkim żywocie, o którym już zadecydowałem, że jest beznadziejny. Nauki o życiu wolałem pobierać od Sama niż od Deana, jako że Dean wydawał mi się coraz bardziej gburowaty z każdym dniem. Do końca życia go nie polubiłem. Za to moje uczucie do Sama jedynie rosło. Kiedyś myślałem o tym przed snem (w ogóle sen to wspaniałe zjawisko, zasługujące na osobną historię) i doszedłem do wniosku, że miłością do niego pałam już od naszego pierwszego spotkania w jego snach. Wniosek ten wysnułem na kilka dni przed tym jak pocałowaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Co do tego zdarzenia mam tylko do powiedzenia tyle, że nie było to aż tak magiczne jak mówili w telewizji. Było to wyjątkowe, ale nic więcej. Od tego momentu chyba można było mówić o nas jako o parze.  
Jeśli chodzi o Castiela to widywałem go rzadko, jako że zachował swoją łaskę i starał się naprawić niebo. Wpadał tylko na chwilę, ale nawet wtedy znikał z Deanem. Proponował mi nawet parę razy, że może mi pomóc zyskać z powrotem łaskę, ale wolałem zostać z Samem.  
Bracia ustalili, że powinienem mieć urodziny, dlatego wybrali dla mnie datę. Kierowali się tym, że powiedziałem, iż lubię wiosnę. I tak obchodziłem urodziny 9 kwietnia każdego roku. Na początku protestowałem, że zostałem stworzony, a nie urodzony, ale oni mi przypomnieli, że jestem teraz człowiekiem. Z tego samego też powodu musiałem zmienić swoje imię na Lucas. Zdawało się to imię najbliższe mojego prawdziwego. Sam lubił mówić mi Luce lub wciąż Luci.  
Pomiędzy jednym a drugim polowaniem oraz miłymi chwilami z Samem (o których będzie jeszcze później) czytywałem wiele książek. O różnych tematach, nawet o piekle. To natchnęło mnie by opisać jakie naprawdę jest to miejsce. I tak wydałem książkę "Piekło prawdziwe". Jednakże nie zyskała ona wielkiego rozgłosu. Dlatego też szybko porzuciłem tworzenie literatury. Po tej przygodzie pozostały mi okulary, jako że zepsuła mi wzrok. Sam zawsze mówił, że dodawały mi uroku. Moje zdrowie zresztą nie było zbyt dobre. Męczyłem się szybko, a i chorowałem często. Jednak Sam zawsze się mną opiekował. Był on najczulszą istotą jaką znałem.  
Szczególnie wtedy, gdy się kochaliśmy. Zawsze robił to jakby mógł mnie uszkodzić, a ja odwdzięczałem się mu tym samym. Ludzki seks jest zupełnie inny od miłości uprawianej przez dwie dusze czy istoty niebiańskie. Tak naprawdę nie można porównać ludzkiej fizyczności do czystości zbliżeń niebiańskich. To co dostali ludzie w swoich możliwościach fizycznych od mojego Ojca jest jedynie namiastką tego co odczuwałem wtedy jako anioł. Jednak będąc człowiekiem ta intensywność zupełnie mi wystarczała. Za każdym razem zostawałem po zbliżeniach bez oddechu.  
Z czasem miałem coraz więcej problemów z oddychaniem. Ale zrzuciłem to na wiek, przecież nie stawałem się coraz młodszy. Nie alarmowało to też żadnego z nas, a i ja dobrze to ukrywałem. Z resztą Dean powoli też zdawał się tracić swoją dawną sprawność.  
Potem pojawił się kaszel. Na początku myśleliśmy, że znów zachorowałem. Można powiedzieć, że nie wiele się pomyliliśmy.  
26 kwietnia ja i Sam pobraliśmy się. Sam był wniebowzięty. Nigdy nie uzyskaliśmy błogosławieństwa Deana. Nasz spokojny czas nie trwał długo. 3 miesiące później kaszel został wzbogacony o krew. Odznaczała się wyraźnie na moich bladych palcach. Sam patrzył na to przerażony, a ja go uspakajałem. Jednak w końcu, po jakimś tygodniu kasłania, zabrał mnie, wystraszony jeszcze bardziej, do lekarza. Po wykonaniu mi niezliczonej ilości badań diagnoza była pewna niczym wschód Słońca o poranku. Rak płuc. Oczy Sama zaszły łzami, gdy doczytał "stadium zaawansowane". Trudno powiedzieć jak ja to przyjąłem. Był to chyba niemy szok. Bo jak anioł Pana, człowiek, który nigdy nie dotknął papierosa w swoim życiu, miałby zapaść na tak poważną chorobę.  
\- A podobno złego diabli nie biorą. - skomentowałem, będąc już w domu i przełykając gorzki smak łez. O mało wtedy Sam mi nie przyłożył, ale w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie mój wyrok, jedynie patrząc na moją twarz. Nie ja decydowałem o moim leczeniu, głównie dlatego, że nie bardzo wiedziałem na czym ono polega. Wcześniej nie potrzebowałem tej wiedzy.  
Już tydzień później Sam siedział przy moim łóżku w pobliskim szpitalu i podsuwał nerkę za każdym razem, gdy przychodziły coraz to nowe fale mdłości. Długie wąsiki tlenowe założone za moimi uszami łączyły się w jedną rurkę i swobodnie opadała ona na moich powoli opadających i podnoszących się piersiach, a tlen przepływający przez nie w moje nozdrza łaskotał mnie delikatnie. Mówiłem o tym Samowi słabym głosem, ale z rozbawieniem, jednak Samowi nie było do śmiechu. Co prawda uśmiechał się, ale oczy znowu miał zasnute mgłą łez. Dwa dni później byłem już z powrotem w domu, lżejszy o kilka kilogramów, a także biedniejszy o połowę lewego płuca. Moje życie wzbogaciło się o butlę tlenową z niewyobrażalnie długim wąsikiem i zubożało o możliwość polowania z Winchesterami. Bardzo brakowało mi polowania, a szczególnie min demonów, gdy w końcu rozpoznawały we mnie swojego pana i stwórcę. Jednak pozostając w domu pomagałem im w śledztwach i byłem kimś na kształt Bobby'ego. Powiedziałem tak o sobie tylko raz. Dean nie odzywał się do mnie przez tydzień.  
Sam w tym czasie wolał nie wyjeżdżać, bo przecież byłem chory i trzeba było się mną zająć, a już na pewno nie zostawiać samotnie w bunkrze. Jednak Dean mówił, że musi czasem wychodzić. Ja wychodziłem tylko od czasu do czasu przed drzwi bunkra. Schody były trudne do pokonania.  
Po tym jak przeszedłem operację i, jakże tragicznie, straciłem połowę płuca, Sammy postawił sobie za cel życia by, o ile nie był na polowaniu, być moją całodobową pielęgniarką. Jakby nie robił tego wcześniej. Od tej chwili Sam kochał się ze mną jak gdybym był najcenniejszą figurką w jego wielkich dłoniach. Ja jednak nie protestowałem. Czasami zwyczajnie nie miałem na to siły. Starałem się tego nie okazywać, choć miałem wrażenie, że Sam wiedział o tym tak czy inaczej. Kiedy Sam wracał z polowania był, o ile to tylko możliwe, jeszcze milszy i bardziej przejmujący się moim losem niż zwykle.  
Co trzy tygodnie Sam zawoził mnie do szpitala na chemię. Niestety źle znosiłem terapię i każda taka wizyta trwała przynajmniej trzy dni. Sam w tym czasie nie odstępował mojego łóżka. Znaczy odstępował, ale tak się mówi. Jednak całe noce i dnie spędzał w mojej sali. Z małymi przerwami na jedzenie i toaletę. Kiedy sprawdzali jak się czuję przysłuchiwał i przyglądał się uważnie, by wiedzieć na co zwracać uwagę w domu. Szczerze powiedziawszy już wtedy było mi go żal bardziej niż siebie samego.  
Po każdym powrocie dużo odpoczywałem, głównie leżąc w łóżku i posiadając Sama na każde zawołanie. Któregoś razu, to był jeden z pierwszych, kiedy Sam pomógł mi się podnieść, by poprawić moją poduszkę, zrobił minę przerażoną z nutą obrzydzenia. Wiem, że nie chciał okazywać obrzydzenia, ja wiem, że mnie kochał niemalże miłością niemożliwą dla człowieka, ale gdy widział płótno poduszki usiane moimi włosami nie mógł się powstrzymać. Udałem, że tego nie widzę, świadom mojego wyglądu. Włosy szybko się przerzedzały i wkrótce stałem się nierozłączny z czapką. Chociaż czapki często się zmieniały. Lubiłem różnorodność.  
Kiedy czułem się lepiej siadałem w bibliotece, pośród książek ułożonych w chwiejne stosy i zapełniałem różne karteluszki moim pochyłym pismem, tekst przy tym ozdabiając różnymi uroczymi rysunkami. Zawsze zostawiałem je na wierzchu, by potem, gdy ja już spałem, Sam mógł je znaleźć i przeczytać moje wiersze, które wychwalały jego osobę pod niebiosa.  
Mimo mojego zmęczenia po wizytach w szpitalu, czasami w nocy długo patrzyłem w ciemny sufit naszego pokoju, nie mogąc zasnąć. Wtedy wołałem Sama słabym głosem przez cały bunkier. Sam przychodził do mnie i siedział za mną póki nie zasnąłem. Pewnego dnia kiedy siedziałem w pokoju, gotowy do wyjścia na zewnątrz, Sam przyszedł do mnie i wręczył mi pakunek, który w jego wielkich dłoniach wyglądał na zupełnie mały. Rozpakowałem go zaraz i prezent okazał się być śliczną pozytywką. Otworzyłem ją i popłynęło pomiędzy nami "You are my Sunshine". Wzruszyłem się tym gestem.  
\- Żebyś mógł zasnąć. - dodał z uśmiechem. Byłem szczęśliwy.  
Po paru miesiącach rozpoczęły się u mnie bóle głowy. Z początku nie sądziłem, że to coś złego. Ot co zwykły ból głowy. Zdarzał się nawet Samowi. Jednak moje zdarzały się coraz częściej i częściej.  
Po kolejnym dłuższym okresie czasowym powiedziałem o tym Samowi. Przy kolejnej wizycie kazał wykonać mi dokładne badania. Jakby wcześniej tego nie robili. Jednak kiedy je zrobili lekarze sami byli wstrząśnięci. Albowiem w moim mózgu był kolejny guz, do tego dość duży i blisko koty mózgowej. Dlatego też operacja była zbyt dużym ryzykiem ( jak potem się okazało chemia również była daremnym trudem przedłużenia mojego żywota). Ja milczałem, gdy o tym mówili, lecz Sam zasłonił tylko usta, a z jego oczu popłynęły łzy wielkie jak groch. Wtedy zdecydowali, że zostanę już w szpitalu. Przydzielili mi salę, była to nawet sala pojedyncza. Dlatego zostałem już w niej kiedy Sam pojechał po moje rzeczy. Siedziałem tak i chyba pierwszy raz uderzyła mnie myśl, że umrę. Wtedy też pierwszy raz, odkąd jestem człowiekiem, zapłakałem. Jednak szybko otarłem oczy i wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów. Usłyszałem nagły trzepot. Odwróciłem twarz od ściany i zobaczyłem Castiela. Mój brat stał przy otwartych drzwiach sali, zerkając na mnie z bólem swoimi potężnie błękitnymi oczami. Poszedł do łóżka szpitalnego, szeleszcząc prochowcem. Wodził wzrokiem od mojej wyniszczonej chorobą twarzy przez wąsiki, aż do butli tlenowej i z powrotem. Moc jaka biła od niego zabierała mi jeszcze więcej tchu.  
\- Witaj bracie. - odezwał się w końcu  
\- Hej... - mruknąłem cicho. Chwila przerwy na zebranie myśli.  
\- Mogę ci pomóc.  
Długo milczałem. W sumie już wcześniej myślałem o tym co odpowiedzieć, gdy jeden z braci w końcu do mnie przyjdzie i zaproponuje mi pomoc. Byłem świadom tego, że gdybym przeżył i wyzdrowiał w bunkrze byłoby inaczej, pewnie byliby wniebowzięci. Znaczy oprócz Deana, on byłby zadowolony, że Sam już nie zawodzi po nocach. Jednak z drugiej strony jestem już zmęczony i chciałbym tylko wrócić do domu. Chciałbym żyć, gdybym nie był aż tak wymęczony psychicznie chorobą.  
\- Nie chcę byś mnie uzdrawiał. Chcę tylko by nie bolało.  
\- Lucyferze... Czy na pewno to przemyślałeś? - powiedział, marszcząc czoło z niezrozumienia. Uśmiechnąłem się słabo.  
\- Tak. Dużo o tym myślałem. Jestem zdecydowany, ale nie chcę cierpieć. Tylko tego się boję. - sapnąłem. Już się zdążyłem bardzo zmęczyć tymi emocjami. W tej ciszy zauważyłem, że drżę, ale nie z zimna. Tak naprawdę wstrzymywałem się przed płaczem.  
\- Mogę to dla ciebie zrobić, bracie. - ujrzałem na jego ustach coś na kształt uśmiechu, wiem jednak, że był to wyraz bólu jaki odczuwał, widząc swojego, niegdyś potężnego, brata w takim stanie. Castiel zniknął, nie żegnając się, a jego osobę zaraz zastąpił Sam. Sam nigdy nie dowiedział się o tej wizycie, dlatego potem miał do niego wieczny żal.  
Podczas mojego pobytu Sam codziennie przynosił mi kwiaty. I bez względu na porę roku w mojej sali zawsze dumnie prężyły się czerwone róże, w wazonie postawionym na nocnej szafce. Moje ulubione kwiaty. Kiedy miałem jeszcze dużo sił często przechadzałem się po szpitalu. Pewnego dnia zobaczyłem salę pojedynczą, zupełnie jak moja, lecz w niej była kobieta, która nie miała tyle szczęścia co ja. Jej sala była cały czas pusta. Dlatego kiedy kolejnego dnia Sam przyszedł ze świeżym bukietem czerwonych róż, a stary był gotowy wyrzucić, złapałem go za rękę.  
\- Sam, one są jeszcze całkiem dobre. Nie wyrzucaj ich.  
\- Więc co niby mam z nimi zrobić?  
\- Zostaw je, a ja już się nimi zajmę. - uśmiechnąłem się blado. Sam włożył nowe kwiaty, a stare położył na szafce. W momencie kiedy Sam wyszedł z sali, a widziałem, że moja sąsiadka śpi, wziąłem róże i włożyłem je w wazon w jej sali, a potem, na ile tylko było to możliwe, szybko z niej wyszedłem. Mogłem stwierdzić, że Sam dowiedział się co się stało z różami, gdy powiedział mi następnego dnia, że jest ze mnie dumny. Wciąż byłem szczęśliwy.  
Jakiś tydzień później Deana ruszyło sumienie i przyszedł mnie odwiedzić. Wizyta u mnie z pewnością była dla niego trudna. Jednak widok zmian jakie zaszły w moim wyglądzie dodatkowo go przybił. Moja niegdyś muskularna sylwetka była teraz chuda i słaba. Twarz pełna i rumiana stała się blada i wychudła, z wyraźnie odznaczającymi się kośćmi policzkowymi i sińcami pod oczami. Oczy za to zapadły się jeszcze bardziej w głąb czaszki, widać je było jedynie żałośnie w za dużych teraz okularach, a cały ich wyraz wypłowiał razem z kolorem, niegdyś, tak potężnym jak u Castiela. Gdyby porównać ten opis z opisem człowieka zlagrowanego byłyby one podobne. Oba przestawiały cienie ludzkie zamiast pełnych postaci. Dlatego też rozumiem przerażenie i poczucie winy Deana, którym mnie przywitał. Nie mam mu tego za złe. Sam bym się poważnie przestraszył.  
Zdjąwszy kurtkę, usiadł z boku mojego łóżka i milczał chwilę.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - zaczął w końcu.  
\- Mam raka. - odpowiedziałem, powstrzymując uśmiech.  
\- Tak. To wiem, jestem z tym na bieżąco. Jednak jak się dzisiaj czujesz?  
\- Jak z rakiem. - wzruszyłem ramionami, wciąż próbując powstrzymać uśmiech, który pchał mi się na usta niczym Sam w kłopoty. Ja wiem, nie powinienem tak robić, bo Dean chce dobrze, chce chociaż na chwilę zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia. Dean już więcej nie zapytał o moje samopoczucie, stwierdzając, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. Zapytał się za to czy przypadkiem czego nie potrzebuję, bo on może załatwić niemal wszystko. To był jego sposób na próbę odkupienia swoich win. Odpowiedziałem mu, że niczego nie potrzebuję, a nawet jeśli, to Sam nigdy nie przychodzi z pustymi rękami. Konwersacja urwała się w tym miejscu i Dean nie powiedział nic więcej, poza rzuceniem uwagi na temat brzydoty pielęgniarek na oddziale. Przez całą wizytę siedział spięty i rozglądał się po sali, szukając tematu do rozmowy, którego jednak nie znalazł aż do końca. Od jego przyjścia aż do opuszczenia sali minęło niecałe 40 minut.  
Na kilka dni przed tym jak moje ciało znów mnie zdradziło i zraniło Sama wyciągnąłem do niego drżącą dłoń. Złapał ją w swoją, silną i wciąż jeszcze jędrną. Było późne popołudnie i słońce już niemal całkowicie zaszło. W oświetlonej nieco na czerwono, ostatnimi promieniami słońca, sali płynęły swobodnie dźwięki pozytywki. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, otwierając usta i biorąc głęboki wdech.  
\- Kocham cię, Sammy. - szepnąłem, patrząc na niego. Ostatnie promienie słoneczne tak pięknie padały wtedy na jego twarz. Teraz to on wyglądał jak anioł, stojący w pełnej łasce Pana.  
\- Ja też cię kocham, Luci. Zawsze będę. - powiedział, uśmiechając się. Choć w jego oczach, w tym słabym świetle, mieniły się łzy, ale udałem, że wcale ich nie widzę.  
\- Przepraszam za cały kłopot, Sammy. Przepraszam za to jaki jestem. - szeptałem z nie mniejszym bólem w oczach niż on.  
\- Nie musisz przepraszać za takie rzeczy, to nie twoja wina, Luci. - jego głos drżał, myślę, że zdawał już sobie sprawę jak mało zostało nam czasu. Po tej rozmowie spędziliśmy jeszcze pięć dni w trzeźwości mojego umysłu, z czego co najmniej dwie noce spędziliśmy na rozmowach aż do rana. Innymi razy rozmawialiśmy do późnych godzin nocnych. Podczas tych rozmów sala na krótką chwilę wypełniała się naszym śmiechem, wspomnieniami, marzeniami i planami na przyszłość, ale te były głównie za strony Sama. Wtedy umieranie wydawało się łatwe.  
Potem z czasem zapominałem coraz więcej słów. Najbardziej tragicznym dla mnie było, gdy zapomniałem imienia Sama. Byłem tym zażenowany, w końcu go kochałem tak mocno, a moje uszkodzone ciało dążyło do tego bym stracił jedyną rzecz jaką posiadam - miłość.  
Żeby Sam nie zauważył tego mojego, małego ubytku w pamięci, częściej niż wcześniej był nazywany przeze mnie "kochaniem", "skarbem" lub tak zwyczajnie, bez żadnego przywiązania "ty". Z czasem też słuchałem naszych wspólnych wspomnień jak najciekawszych, nowych opowiadań ludzi mi nieznanych. Na końcu zapomniałem jak wygląda dom, do którego miałem niedługo odejść.  
Powoli dobiegało nieuniknione i mój oddech też stawał się bardziej urywany niż zwykle. Nie dało się już nam normalnie rozmawiać, więc teraz już tylko leżałem i słuchałem opowieści jakie miał mi do przekazania.  
Dzień przed tym jak miałem odejść oddychałem lepiej i myślałem jaśniej. A co najważniejsze nareszcie pamiętałem, ten który siedzi przy moim łóżku, patrząc na mnie z taką miłością, ma na imię Sam. Patrzyłem na niego zza wielkich szkieł okularów z uśmiechem, którego nie widział od dawna. Myślę, że był z tego powodu zadowolony. Tego dnia pierwszy raz od miesięcy zjadłem coś z apetytem. To również go cieszyło. Powtórzyłem wiele razy, "Kocham cię, Sammy", może nawet ze 100, za każdym spojrzeniem jakie mu rzucałem. A pod wieczór słuchaliśmy w spokoju pozytywki.  
A WTEDY GO UJRZAŁEM.  
Stał spokojnie, jak zwykle. Nie różnił się niczym od tego jak wyglądał przed laty, gdy jeszcze byłem aniołem i więziłem go dla własnych celów.  
\- Znowu się widzimy, Lucyferze. - jego głos nie nosił śladów jakichkolwiek uczuć, tak samo jak twarz.  
\- Och, witaj... - szepnąłem, nie chcąc martwić Sama, że to już czas.  
\- Mówiłeś coś? - podniósł on głowę i spojrzał na mnie.  
\- Nic, nic. Posłuchajmy jeszcze pozytywki.  
\- W porządku. - uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami, a pozytywka rozpoczęła po raz kolejny swój koncert. Sam wrócił do swojej książki.  
-Daj mi czas do rana. W końcu jestem synem jutrzenki. - szepnąłem do Śmierci, a on kiwnął głową. Mój gość nie opuścił nas. Z każdym rzutem oka w kąt sali na ponurą postać, mój umysł krzyczał wręcz na mnie: "MEMENTO MORI". Jednakże było to już coś co wiedziałem, co czułem już w kościach.  
Sam został ze mną na noc. Po raz kolejny rozmawialiśmy do późnych godzin, póki Sam nie zasnął, okryty kocem po sam nos. Westchnąłem, rzuciłem okiem na Śmierć, a potem sam położyłem głowę na poduszkę, gotując się do snu. Oglądałem jeszcze chwilę salę, chłonąc ostatni raz wygląd świata, spodziewając się, że po moim odejściu znowu znajdę się w klatce. Ot tak by zapobiec ewentualnej apokalipsie. W końcu jednak zamknąłem oczy.  
Obudziłem się przed świtem i zauważyłem, że Śmierć przybliżył się do mojego łóżka.  
\- Do świtu zostało już niewiele czasu, Lucyferze.  
\- Wiem o tym. Czuję jak odpływa ode mnie świadomość. - formowanie słów zaczęło być dla mnie trudnym zadaniem. Nie rozmawialiśmy, bo o czym mielibyśmy rozmawiać? O starych czasach? Raczej nie.  
Był to około półgodziny później, gdy pierwsze promienie słoneczne wpełzły na moją twarz, zwyciężając z cieniem sali.  
\- Już czas. - chwycił moją dłoń, a po mniej niż minucie spoglądałem na moje ciało, odkrywane z cienia przez słońce niczym z kołdry. Sam został obudzony ostrym piskiem maszyn monitorujących parametry życiowe. Rozrywający dźwięk napełnił serce Sama strachem, a oczy łzami i rozpaczą. Widziałem już tylko kątem oka jak personel szpitala wlał się do sali, a niebo stało się zupełnie zasnute szarymi chmurami, gdy pozytywka wygrywała swoje: "You are my Sunshine. My only Sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey...". Dzień mojej śmierci był pierwszym dniem przedwiośnia.  
Po mojej śmierci bracia Winchester wyprawili mi uroczysty pogrzeb łowcy, na którym Sam niemal zemdlał, czując swąd mojego, palącego się ciała. Moje prochy zebrał i stały teraz dumnie w naszej sypialni. Po kolejnych dwóch tygodniach Dean namówił Sama, by spalił również i pozytywkę. W ten sposób jedynym wspomnieniem o mnie były łzy Sama i moje mogiła w nieużywanej już sypialni.  
Ja za to przeszedłem w miejsce, gdzie światło oślepiło mnie swoją jasnością, miejsce ciepłe, pełne uczucia i gwaru, który umilkł po moim przybyciu. Jeszcze tylko uczułem ciężar i miękkość moich skrzydeł na mięśniach i skórze, zanim usłyszałem znajomy głos. Głos Gabriela.  
\- Luci. Jesteś w domu.


End file.
